


Heat

by Karari



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, POV Male Character, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karari/pseuds/Karari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor spies on Indis, and fantasizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [merryismaytime2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merryismaytime2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Maglor has the hots for his step-grandmother. When, unnoticed, he spies her fingering herself (in the palace, or garden, or wherever), he can't control his own reaction to such a pretty sight.

There she was again, sprawled on a bench in the palace gardens. Her legs were splayed open, her feet still clad in colourful shoes, but she was otherwise naked from her calves up to her waist, her skirt spread out at her sides while her left hand kept her lips open and her right worked on her pussy. 

She had a beautiful pussy, with large fleshy lips glistening bright pink against her pearl-white skin, and a small but prominent clit. She was stroking it relentlessly, except for brief spells when she dipped her fingers inside herself and smeared the wetness she found there over the rest of her pussy to ease their slide, entirely lost to their hot caress.

It was a well-known fact that Finwë and his wife hadn't slept together in years. Finwë barely spent time with her these days, and the most malignant had even started gossiping that golden Finarfin might not be of Finwë's seed after all. 

Maglor didn't think that fully accounted for how often he found her in that garden just before the first Mingling, and for how wanton she was, pleasuring herself where anybody might walk in on her. Sometimes he wondered if she wore any underwear at all under her prim dresses, or if she walked around with the breeze tickling her clit and her slick nether lips smacking together, desperate for touch. 

She did seem capable of it, as she stroked herself in such a frenzy that she quickly reached her first orgasm, her hips rising off the bench as she gave a half-stifled groan. She pulled her hands away as her body was shaken by shuddering spasms, giving Maglor a perfect view of her contracting pussy. Then she fell back against the bench, her chest heaving, and her release trickled from her opening down over her other hole. Maglor licked his lips, palming himself through his clothes.

She _was_ beautiful, his not-grandmother.

He often fantasized about her and her lewd body. He'd have wanted to take her – drive into her squelching, soaked pussy, fuck her until she could take no more, and bathe her in his seed.

When she resumed fondling herself, his hand slipped inside his own pants.

After her pussy, he would take her ass. Perhaps she had never been fucked there, and her virgin passage would be so tight around him. His hand gripped his cock harder, pulling it out and pumping it vigorously. He would take her on all fours, wide-eyed and gasping for air like a dying fish as he split her open. He would take her hard and good, until she loosened around him and he could plow her ass to his heart's content. 

Then he would take her mouth. He took his hand away from his cock and spit on it, bringing the moisture to the tip. He would plunge down her throat and make her sing in choked moans around his dick.

She mewled loud right then, tensing up. Maglor caught his lower lip, fisting his cock faster, pulling frantically at his own foreskin. She came again, stabbing her fingers inside herself this time until the wave had passed, swiftly bringing them to her lips to taste them. He could give her so much more to taste. His hand covered his cockhead and he contemplated walking up to her and taking her on the spot, mount her like the horny pretty thing she was. How ironic it would be for her to have a descendant of Míriel satisfy her lust after Finwë had tossed her aside. 

She began yet again, and he stared fixedly at the slide of her fingers up and down her slit, until his own pleasure crested. He directed his cock to the side of the tree behind which he was hiding, and let his seed shoot all over its bark. He watched it dribble down as he regained his breath. Maybe she would notice it when she passed the tree to go back inside. Maglor smiled to himself, tucking his cock back into his trousers. He merely had to keep on spying on her to make sure, anticipating her reaction if she did.


End file.
